Must we play these love games
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe and Cedric are perfect for eachother and everyone can see that. Neither is willing to bend or break so they play these silly love games to try and get to eachother. Who will crack first?


**Title: Must we play these love games**

**Rating: k+**

**Pairing: Chloe/Cedric**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything or any of the characters from either Smallville or Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song lyrics.**

**Summary: Chloe and Cedric are perfect for eachother and everyone can see that. Neither is willing to bend or break so they play these silly love games to try and get to eachother. Who will crack first?**

**AN: So I wanted to write a Harry Potter crossover couple that I haven't seen before and I came up with Cedric and Chloe. It is AU because Cedric is alive and well. If people like this I may do a series of moments like this. This is just a short one-shot that I hope you all like. Please R&R like always!**

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
are you in the game?  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
through the love game_

"Must we play these silly little love games? When are you just going to admit that you are madly, truly, and insanely in love with me? Don't feel embarassed or ashamed my darling for it happens to the best of them." Chloe looked up from her laptop, which Dumbledore had enchanted to work for her inside the Castle and on the grounds, to stare at Cedric Diggory.

If Chloe had known Cedric before getting a job offer from Dumbledore to be the Defense against the Dark Arts assistant teacher she would have said no. Cedric was the assistant teacher of Charms and while he was a nice guy and not rude like some people she had met (Draco Malfoy being one of them, who had leered at her with interest until he learned she was a muggle.) she still couldn't be near him for very long because of his so sure of himself attitude and his flirting drove her insane.

"I'm sorry but I think you are confusing me with those girls you always have hanging off your shoulder. You know the ones with the strange names such as Cho, Pavarti, and most recently Lavender." She counted the names off with her fingers.

"Come on Chloe you know those girls mean nothing to me, your the one who has my heart." He offered her one of his dashing smiles that seemed to make the girls of the magical community swoon. Chloe groaned in fustration. She hadn't even had her coffee yet and already Cedric was stalking her. It was his daily routine to follow her around when neither of them had classes to teach or assist.

"Well you can have it back." She shut down her laptop and put it in her bag before standing up. "I would sell it on Ebay if I thought I would get anything for it. Somehow I don't think people would be interested in buying it."

"Ebay?" Cedric said the word as a question. He wasn't quite sure what it meant.

Chloe shook her head at him. "It's a muggle thing. Look it up if your so interested. I have papers to grade."

Cedric stepped infront of her as to block her escape. "Want me to carry your bag?" He offered before taking it from her. He always asked her and even if she said no he would take the bag from her and escort her to class.

Once they arrive he hands her the bag and smiles at her. "What?" She asked him as her eyes narrowed. He was up to something, she could see it in his expression.

"Shouldn't you be giving me some sort of reward for being the gentleman I am and carrying your bag for you?" He licked his lower lip in a way tthat made it clear that he knew what he wanted for a reward.

"Isn't it reward enough that I let you be in my pressence?" Even if he annoyed her she couldn't help but flirt back.

"No, not really." His smile widened and his eyes sparkled. "If you have other ideas on how you want to repay me then I am all ears." Chloe turned quickly and pecked him on the lips before he had a chance to react. She grabbed her bag off the ground and headed towards the castle. She heard him call after her. "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

She turned so she was facing him but walking backwards. Her smile rivaled his. "It's not my fault your to slow. Next time have a better game plan. Round one results: Chloe has one and Cedric Diggory has Zero!"

"This isn't over you know!" He called after her. "I was a Tri-Wizard Champion! I will get you to admit you like me Chloe! You may have won the battle but you wiill not win the war!"

Her laughter filled the air and two words could be heard as she disapeared inside the castle. "Bring it!"

THE END!

**AN: So it was just a cute flirty peice. I hope you all like it!**


End file.
